Snake Sake
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: Uchiha Kiko of the Uchiha clan was taken two years after the Uchiha massacre. Where she was taken, to Otogakure of coarse. Before Never Sleep With a Snake Oro/Oc more later on. Please note that Itachi did not kill the Uchiha clan in this, it was Madara


Snake Sake

Chapter 1

Enter Hidden Guests

We walked to Konohagakure (The Village Hidden in the Leaves); we saw the huge high gates. "Gaara are you ok with this, I mean going to Konoha" a girl asked. "Yeah don't worry" Gaara answered

"Hey Gaara, Temari, Kankuro you got here ok!" Kiko yelled

"Yo what's up Kiko how's everything! Temari yelled back "Come on Gaara, Kankuro let's hurry"

"Ok Temari" Gaara and Kankuro stated at the same time.

"You have to follow me right now" Kiko stated in a board voice

"Ok" the three sand gennin seemed to say in unison.

2 hours later

"So how's Sunagakure? (Village Hidden in the Sand)" Kiko asked as she dogged the people in the market place.

"It's ok thanks to Konohagakure, how everything here?" Temari asked as she to was dogging people in the market place

"It's ok, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru are back from their mission" Kiko answered as she went in to the Ichiraku ramen bar. "Yo, you coming Temari!"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," she answered as she walked behind Kiko.

"Yo old man three pork and two miso ramen please" Kiko said

"So you said that the sannin are back right?" Temari asked

"Yeah so what"

"Well, we all know that you have a crush on one of the boys, and we all think that it's Orochimaru" Temari said

"Who's we and what makes you think that Temari" Kiko said back. "Oh just me and the rest of the Konoha Kunoichi, it's just that you two see each other a lot and all"

"Kiko, Temari what are you two doing" A voice behind them asked. They look behind them and (speak of the devil) Orochimaru Tsunade and Jiraiya where there.

"Nothing, why?" Kiko stated

"Just a Question" Tsunade answered

"Good, you going to eat or what?" Kiko said just as the ramen was served one for each of them. Just to see Kiko's reaction Orochimaru sat down next to her with Temari on his other side and Jiraiya on Kiko's other side and Tsunade on his other side.

After the five of them went to a bar.

2 Years later

"Hokage-Sama we have reports of Uchiha Kiko going to Otogakure" A Chunin yelled.

"What! Kiko going to Oto, oh Orochimaru's dead now. Go get me Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura now!" Yelled the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the chunin left.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said

"Where the hell is the sake?!" Tsunade yelled again.

"Right here Tsunade-sama" Shizune stated as she held up a bottle of sake. Just then a knock at the door.

"Hai, come in" Tsunade said. The door opened only to revile Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Neji said in a calm voice. Fearing the worst.

"Your mission is to go to Otogakure and get Uchiha-Hyuga Kiko back from Orochimaru, understood" Tsunade said.

"Right, Hokage-sama" Neji said as he and the others left.

At Otogakure

"Kabuto!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama you called" Kabuto said as he entered Orochimaru's room.

"Yes, give some food to our guest" Orochimaru order.

"Which one Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"The one that arrived today, Kabuto" He answered

"Oh, the Uchiha right" Kabuto said sarcastically as he walked out the door. 'Now where is that room?' Kabuto thought as he found the room he was looking for, he knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"It's me Kabuto" He answered

"Come in" the voice called again.

"I brought some food for you, Uchiha Kiko" Kabuto stated as he opened the door and stepped in.

"Thanks Kabuto" Kiko answered.

"Oh and one more thing Kiko. Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you in 'his room'" Kabuto said as he walked out of the room.

"Ok, Kabuto" she says back. 'Ok, I wonder why Orochimaru-sama wants to see me' Kiko thought as she finished her food. "Well I guess I should go now" Kiko said, but as she got up a horrible pain shot through her whole body "Ah" 'This pain what the fuck' Kiko curses as she walks out the door to Orochimaru's room.

Kiko knocked on the door. "Come in Kiko" Orochimaru said.

"Hai" Kiko opened the door and walked in to the room. "Come here Kiko" Orochimaru ordered. "Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kiko answered, she walked closer to his bed only to be pushed onto it by none other than Orochimaru himself, as he leaned over Kiko and kissed her on her lips lightly "Orochimaru-sama what are you doing?" Kiko asked trying not to moan. "Kiko would you anything for me?" Orochimaru asked back. "Hai Orochimaru-sama anything you asked, why?" she asked again. "Strip for me" Orochimaru order licking his lip's in amusement. Kiko slowly took off her shirt, wrapped around her chest was a bandage, she took it off. Orochimaru was shocked to see two scars, one that went from her left shoulder to what looks like her right hip. The other one he could only see the top of, but it look like it started from her left hip and down. "Kiko how did you get those scars?" Orochimaru asked as Kiko took off her pants. "The one on top is from Sasuke and other one is from Itachi. Both a battle of some sort" Kiko answered.

Now that Kiko was fully naked, she sat back down on his bed. As soon as she lay Orochimaru was there, kissing and licking her neck. "Orochimaru-sama… What are…? You doing?" Kiko whispered scared. "Having some fun with a pet" He answered hissing softly. Orochimaru then bit Kiko's neck.

"Ah.... Since.... When.... Am I.... Your pet?" She asked back.

Orochimaru was getting frustrated "No more questions, or I'll hurt you, my little one" Orochimaru said seductively. Orochimaru pushed down on the small nub between her legs and another cry passed her lips. His thumb circled the sensitive flesh and she gasped again. Looking down he saw now she would be ready for him but decided against it when he had a few more things in mind before then.  
It was becoming harder to control his erection, he thought about it and knew the more noises Kiko made, the more he'd have to control himself. He grinned when he felt her hips push up against his finger and decided now would be perfect to make it a bit better for her.  
He moved his middle finger to meet his thumb, the two fingers attacking her clit mercilessly. Her fingers gripped the bed and her hips shifted to the side, but his fingers moved without a single mistake. Bringing his middle finger down, he pressed it between her lips, rubbing back and forth, each time moving closer to her weeping hole.  
She was already wet from his previous attentions but now that she had some direct stimulation, she was leaking. Even worse, her body had never felt anything like what she was feeling and the throbbing was once again insistent, so aching that it was almost painful.  
His middle finger finally reached her entrance and he slid it inside with much ease, loving the way she clenched around him, loving the way he imagined it'd feel to have that tightness clenched around his thick cock. She groaned as he began to pump it in and out of her, grasping the sheets and biting her lip.  
She hissed when he added another finger, all the while his thumb still working her clit. He smirked when her cries evolved from gasps, watching her facial expressions go as far as almost pained when she enjoyed it the most. Orochimaru removed his fingers. Kiko eyed the tinted fluid coating his fingers. He simply inserted his fingers into his mouth, sucking off her juices.

"Orochimaru-Sama, Please...." Kiko was cut off by Orochimaru when he said "Good you should know what to do then right?"

Orochimaru then slowly stood up; teasing Kiko at the same time he took his pants off. 'That's not what I expected, he's big, that's not going to fit" Kiko thought. Then he lightly gravid Kiko's hand and pulled her up to her feet, and then Orochimaru sat at the edge of his bed pushing Kiko to her knees in front of him. Kiko didn't know whether to keep staring or look up at her Master. "Orochimaru-Sama what do you what me to do?" Kiko didn't know how else to put it. Orochimaru put one of his hands in Kiko's hair, "What do you think Shin-ai, **Suimasu-Watashi**" Orochimaru said.

"Hai Orochimaru-Sama" Kiko whimpered. She was simply overreacting for multiple reasons, naturally, but having seen something like that, her nerves weren't going to be calmed down any time soon. Her thoughts were along the lines of how it was possible to get that into her let alone into her mouth. She found his two fingers to be slightly uncomfortable, and not only was this thicker and longer, she felt like she was going to choke.  
"Just get as much as you can in and use your hands for the rest," he hinted, his tone highly amused at her reaction.  
She nodded slowly, swallowing to try and ease some of the dryness that had occupied her throat. She brought her tongue out in one last attempt to wet her lips before she closed her eyes and forced her head forward, lips closing around his mostly hardened member.  
He held back a groan as her mouth fit around him, her mouth hot and wet and providing the perfect factors to make him harder. He felt the back of her throat begin to close somewhat and reached a hand down to grab her head, pushing it back a little bit. It wouldn't be a smart idea to get her gagging so soon.  
He did, however, make a noise in his throat when he felt, and heard, her whimper, the small vibrations sending pleasurable zings up his spine. Kiko hesitantly brought one of her hands to cover what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Her other hand moved up to grasp his hip to steady herself.  
In all honesty, she felt aroused that she was actually doing something like this.  
Her hand tightened a bit and she felt him stiffen, a slight hiss coming from between clenched teeth. Her tongue pressed against the head before pulling him into her mouth again, sucking on his length a swirling as well as her dumb-bell tongue piercing around the flesh as it hardened in her mouth. This time she heard a soft groan and thought he had thrown his head back.  
She felt it pulse but ignored it as she began to work a simultaneous rhythm between her hand and mouth. His hand gripped the back of her head a little rougher than he meant as she continued to suck and work her hand and tongue.  
It made her feel amazing to know that she made him produce such sounds. Even better, she'd never done any of this before and she had this effect on him!  
Suddenly she was being pulled away from his length and onto her feet. "Can't let you get that far now can I it would be no fun" Orochimaru hissed. "Orochimaru-sama please" Kiko begged.

In a flash Kiko found herself pinned beneath the snake-nin with her legs spread wide to make room for him, one hand on her left thigh, the other resting above her head on the bed as he hovered over her. He pressed his erection to her entrance and looked down at her, eyes asking for him.  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so their lips were close.  
Orochimaru roughly smashed his lips against hers, hand around her thigh tightening as he slammed his hips forward into Kiko's virgin entrance, feeling her cry into his mouth as he broke through her barrier.  
Everything went dead silent and Orochimaru remained still inside of Kiko, wanting her to have some time to adjust rather than pull out and start pounding into her. Although his cock was in heaven at that moment, smothered by her tightness, he chose to wait. He opted for giving her a slow but ardent kiss, which she responded to quickly.  
As their kiss continued, Orochimaru began to feel her shift slightly beneath him and began to slowly pull out of her, stopping when only the head of his cock lay inside of her. Another shift of Kiko's hips signaled he could continue, and he slid back into her, rocking his hips only to receive a shuddering moan from Kiko.  
He slid back out once again only this time he thrust in with a much harder force. Sakura gave out another cry, but this one was pleasure based rather than pain based. Orochimaru adopted this method, pulling out slowly and thrusting in sharply, and paid careful attention the pitches of her sounds and the expressions she had, how her body moved.  
It wasn't long before Kiko's hips began to thrust back. She felt like there was something growing inside of her stomach and she was developing the feeling of some discomfort due to her lacking of satisfaction. She needed to finish this growth, reach the peak of whatever it was she was nearing. If she didn't then she was going to go crazy!  
She gasped, arching her back as he gave a particularly hard thrust, soon applying this to his usual thrusts and upping his pace.

To Dawn, each thrust was a match striking and lighting and rekindling a fire that spread deliciously from her groin throughout the rest of her body. Her fingers were numb as were her toes but that didn't stop them from curling around the sheets as pleasure settled itself into her cells, absorbing every touch Orochimaru placed on her body.  
She was vaguely aware of the things that came out of her mouth, the gasps and moans, the groans and cries, his name that seemed to be the only word she could force her lips to model. They were both sweating by this point and Dawn was so close to something and she wasn't hitting it. She needed to stop this, this, this, whatever it was that was making her uncomfortable and wanting. By this point in time Orochimaru could hear her begging him, "Please, give it to me! Fuck me!" And he was almost at the edge himself. With one final look at her face he moved the hand from above her and brought it down to her clit once again, pressing down on it firmly without moving, following her hips as she arched and shifted beneath him.  
When she came, she let out a loud high-pitched cry, his name, as her vision erupted in flashes of white. A numb feeling spread from her hips to her knees. She clenched so tightly around him it made him grunt a little louder than he meant as he released himself into her, looking down at the black haired girl.

She groaned, exhausted, as she tried to catch her breath, turning her head towards the nightstand. She groaned again and turned her head back the other way, covering it with her hands. Orochimaru brought a hand to her face, pushing hers aside and leaning forward to kiss her. A simple kiss was enough to grab her attention. "Orochimaru-sama?" Kiko asked "Very well"


End file.
